Modified silicones can exhibit a variety of physical properties. The polymers can be modified to be hydrophilic, lipophilic and hydrophobic depending on the nature of the organic substituents. Recently, branched, non-crosslinked organo-modified polysiloxane compositions comprising multiple siloxane chains bonded to a core via covalent bonds have been produced and identified by the present invention as having improved demulsification properties.
The branched organo-modified polysiloxane compositions and their preparation are further described in the sections below.